Atsuo Fukui
Atsuo Fukui is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. He carries the title Ultimate Student for his hard work and determination in his education. In Chapter 9, his title changed, and he became the prophesied third Ultimate Hope. He has proven himself to be one of the best investigators during the murder cases, putting the others' faith in his intelligence. After surviving the final trial, Atsuo joins his peers and fellow Ultimate Hope in leaving the amusement park. Appearance Unlike the others, Atsuo is the first protagonist that wears glasses. His eyes are grey, and his multi-bown hair does not have a high sprig, but still equally messy like the other male heroes. While the previous protagonists had very selected colors, Atsuo has a wider range of chrome. His upper body is a monochrome style. He wears a long sleeve half black and half white shirt under a black shirt with three white stripes, one stripe crossing over the other two from his right. His pants are the most colorful feature. While mostly blue, the pant legs have three colorful stripes on each, shaped like claw marks. The right stripes are red, orange and yellow, and the left are yellow-green, sky blue and violet. A rainbow belt like accessory hangs on his left side. His shoes are white with lack soles and a rainbow like line from the soles. When in his awakening form, his eyes turn blue with a star symbol in them. Not much of his appearance changes except his hair turns silver. His body also gains a fiery, blue aura. Personality Unlike the previous main protagonists of the main games, Atsuo is a more of an "easy trigger", as seen when he tears up seeing his teachers alive when he thought Monokuma killed them. Despite this, he is calmer when questioned of something suspiscious. History The Tragedy The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III Following a year after the second game, Atsuo signed up to attend the new Hope's Peak Academy. However, a majority of the new school council didn't see him fit to be a Hope's Peak student, thinking he was just another high academic kid. Atsuo was going to be kicked out until Makoto and Hajime, both who recently became council members, stepped in saying they'll teach Atsuo personally. The new pupil was extremely honored and grateful to have them as his mentors, already calling them "sensei", which is a suffix for "teacher". Now living at the academy, Makoto and Hajime worked hard to educate Atsuo in the meaning of hope. Despairful Four Arc Part 1 - The Park of Mutual Killing Part 2 - The Cardinals of Despair Part 3 - The Treasure Hunt of Mutual Killing Part 4 - TBA Part 5 - TBA Relationships Kurone Despite being suspiscious of Monokuma's assistant, Atsuo puts more faith in Kurone than most of the students. She seems to trust him enough to give him small hints about the culprits, and even tell him her real name. It is reveiled by Monomi after Kurone's execution that she trusted him because he reminded her of her lover, Hajime. Hajime Hinata Makoto Naegi Free Time Quotes Trivia Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3.5: Scattered Hope Category:DR3 Characters Category:DR3.5 Characters Category:Alive